Dream, Hope And Hatred
by Chained Princess
Summary: The definition of friendship isn't the same to everyone. Sometimes it's just a dream, sometimes it's the best hope and sometimes it's mere hatred. This is about a dreamer who never gave up, a warrior who had a promise to fulfill, and a friend who stopped believing in friendship. We all are helpless toys of fate, life leading to the weirdest paths where everything seems to go wrong.


**Dis: Do you think I own MFB? :P**

**Enjoy please and tell me how it was. Thanks a lot for reading. I love you all! ^_^**

* * *

He didn't have any sense of time anymore. He could not recall the last time he glanced at a clock. Only when his eyes opened and shining golden light fell on them, he knew it was dawn. Only when he looked out the huge window and the striking blue sky marveled him, he knew it was afternoon. Only when the nurse came in with a tray, the usual pills and syrups, he knew it was evening. And only when all the lights closed and the doctor bade him goodbye with the false reassurance about getting well soon, he knew it was night.

Time to sleep, he thought, clenching the soft covers which were put around his body securely, and his eyes slammed shut though the beautiful sleep seemed deprived of them. He took deep breaths, and opened his eyes again, staring at the endless darkness around him. Silent tears fell every single night, leaving a hot trail behind his cheek. The breathing was ragged and uneven, the heartbeat rising, all the limbs sweating, the immense pain and discomfort becoming unbearable all of a sudden.

But not for long he had to feel like tearing his heart out and throwing it away, until an artificial faze of sleepiness came, courtesy to the bright pink sleeping pills he had to shove down his throat every evening, and took him to a dreamless slumber. Every night it was the same routine, falling asleep again and again with dried salty tears in his cheek, a burning feeling on his chest like someone was crumpling it with their hand furiously.

But, everything improved a lot when he opened his eyes again in the day after, staring up at the sunlight glimmering on him through the huge glass window beside his neat bed. Every morning, staring at the free world outside for some long moments, he would take a deep breath and plaster the fakest smile on his face, gulping down all the pain and preparing for another day, another long, long tiring day.

And thus, the best blader of the Dungeon Gym didn't really look forward to his day.

It's not like he had no way to finish this endless boring and irritating life. Yes, he could easily steal some more sleeping pills, deceiving the innocent nurse and use those shocking pink useless piece of trashes to some more useful job. He could easily gulp them down and wait for death, which would be his last wait.

But no, he has refused to give up. He had refused to die so soon. Because there still was a dream alive inside his heart. Because he knew he still had friends who could do anything for him. Because he knew he still had to be the number one blader of the world.

Number one!

He clutched his chest in an immense pain, tears prickling his eyes mercilessly when those two words hit all his consciousness again and again, unstoppable. Number one!

He would take deep breaths in between constant coughs, blood flowing out of his mouth, creating a diverse design of scarlet on the ivory white covers over him. His eyes would widen and the feeling of wetness would increase there, closing slowly only to reveal very familiar images in front of them.

Memories. So sweet yet so painful.

If only he could get up again, if only he could launch a beyblade again, if only he could fight a battle again and win that like old days. But he knew that was impossible for his destiny now, and he had to overcome this painful feeling because the decision was made. Nothing could be changed anymore.

He would never be able to touch a beyblade again.

But would he give up that easily? No, he shouldn't forget the dream he kept cherishing for these long days, months and years. He had hanged in there for way too long to give up. After all, he should not forget that he was the best blader of Dungeon Gym.

No, not was. He still is the best blader. No one could snatch that place from him.

He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be the best blader of the entire universe. Maybe he would never be able to do that, but still, he never gave up dreaming because he knew someone else would fulfill that dream for him. He could remember the face of his friends, the persons he loved most in his life. He could remember the promise they made to him, to become the very best of the world.

He knew even though he couldn't fulfill his dream, his friends will definitely do that. His head turned to the photo frame standing in his bedside table. Three friends. That smile, that glow in their faces, that aura of friendship, he missed them all. A painful smile made its way to his lips as he stared at the picture, his eyes turning back to the window, a faraway gaze boring over the horizon.

"Masamune, Zeo, I know you two will fulfill my dream for me…"

This was the only thing left to him. His dream. The dream he dreamt from his very childhood, to be the best at everything, to stand tall over the whole world, to become an example of spirit. And he knew he could trust his friends in this.

He smiled and prepared mentally for another day in this new expensive hospital, for once looking forward to see what the future brings.

* * *

Once you step out of home, there's no turning back or thinking twice about what you are doing. Just keep going, your destination waits ahead, the world in front of you, waiting for a new conqueror. It's destined to be you. It's your own fairy tale, write it however you want.

He also had a big saga to write, to print his footsteps at the topmost peak of the world, to stand upright in front of every challenge. Because he had a promise to fulfill. And how could he forget what he came for?

No matter how far you go, your root is always carved on the place where you belonged, but it's your duty to spread your branches around. The universe is at your feet, go and show everyone that there is only one number one always. Only one. And it had to be him.

Number one. That's what he would be. That's what he had promised for. He couldn't lose this battle, in the name of friendship. The friendship that never dies even after your bodies decay.

Will you call him a traitor to leave his friend in such a condition? Well then, go ahead and do it. Because he knew he wasn't a traitor. He was doing this for his friend, for the dream his friend had from a long time. Just to bring a smile on Toby's face, he could happily die without a single expression of pain. How could he forget how many debts he had to his best friend, who taught him to dream, to hope, to love, to be number one?

It's not like he was very happy and willing to leave Toby alone in that situation. No, he wasn't doing it without any regret, but he had to sacrifice everything he had in his life to keep that promise. The path to be number one, trust me, it isn't so pleasing. Shattered hearts and broken memories scatter on your path, every pain never leaving your side.

Carry them to the end, because they belong with you. Friendship is not all about rejoicing. Those who had never given up anything for their friends, had never known the real value of friendship.

It's hope that resides inside your heart, which never crushes even after you have lost everything. It's a spirit, a strength, a power that indicates your path through the darkness and takes you to your desired destination. You should always learn to bear that pain, that feeling which overwhelms your heart and makes you want to leave everything and jump down a high cliff. Only a few persons can reach the end, most of them give up a long time ago. He had to be one of those few that can walk through burning flames, not caring about the stinging feeling it left.

He stared out the little window beside him, the cobalt eyes glancing over the perfect map like areas beneath him.

I'm going to land on Japan tomorrow morning, and there I'll meet him, Gingka Hagane, the winner of the Battle Bladers, the thought to be number one blader of the world. Ever since I saw his battle, I knew I had to defeat that guy in order to fulfill the promise I made to you, my friends. I'm sorry to leave in such a condition, but I had no choice. I'm coming back soon, Toby, Zeo, soon after I become the real number one. Pray for me, and I'm praying for you both. I love you my friends, even if you don't know. If you can, then forgive me for running off like this.

He brought a blue pack of jellybeans from his backpack, the thing he hated once, is his favorite now. He put one of them in his mouth and smiled, looking out of the plane again.

There is always hope. Hope for a better life. And until there is hope, there is friendship too, alive in their hearts. That was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

This was not the way it was supposed to be.

This was not the promise they had made to each other. This was far away from the dreams and hopes that they cherished from their childhood. This was not about blader's spirit.

"Ahhh…! Stop it! Stop it! Please…!"

The deep, agonizing screams erupted from his heart, like a needle was piercing it deeply. He tried his best to breathe, but it seem like he had no power left. He panted, his veins popping out and his bright blue eyes turning lifeless and colorless. His skin was pale and bloodless, his body stiff and deprived of any feeling, like a corpse. He opened his mouth and tried his utmost to take some oxygen, his limbs flinching and shaking like half-dead.

"Arrangement continued. 80%." An operator said in front of the super computer, "If we try to increase then he won't be able to take it."

Dr. Ziggurat lightly pushed his glasses up and commented with a familiar hint of smirk, "Keep going. I could care less. We have other important jobs to do. And nevertheless, this weak blader needs it. Report me the conditions of Hades Kerbecs and Evil Befall soon."

"85%." The operator replied.

"And he was saying he didn't need arrangement!" The maniac scientist burst out into laugh before walking away.

Unbearable would be an understatement for this pain which was cutting through every inch of his body, sucking all his left out stamina and leaving something compared to a dead body. Slowly, very slowly all the senses died down, leaving nothing but an emptiness. A never ending emptiness.

The bright blue eyes fluttered open, a sharp pain rushing through his body, something salty on his tongue. Was it blood? He could feel the new bruises already, growing on various places. Mouth so dry that you can practically gulp down an ocean, eyes burning in a venomous feeling, strange sounds echoing in his ears, he had to remember who he was again. Hands slowly went up and clutched his soft brown locks furiously, flaming hot tears rushing out of the eyes.

He knew this is not what he had promised. He had promised to be number one, but not like this. Now he had no other way to go. He had totally lost this battle.

And these all is his so-called "best friend's" fault. He gritted his teeth, an immense fire of hatred burning behind the azure eyes. He still could not believe that Masamune left like this, leaving him to fight this battle alone. And today, he is going through this hell only because of Masamune. How do you expect him to forgive the Striker blader?

Like Masamune, he had also promised to Toby, and he also had two paths in front of him, either leave your best friend to die and run off like a selfish, or, sacrifice all your dreams and stay beside your friend through thick and thin. Couldn't he run off too? Of course he could but he didn't. He dropped all his dreams and hopes smilingly and went through all of this for Toby. Only for Toby.

Yes, he was the weakest blader and he knew he could never be the number one blader of the world; even Toby put all his hope on Masamune, not on him. He wanted to show this world, that he had spirit too. But not like this. Not under some stupid system made by some psychopathic scientist. He never wanted to be another pawn of HD Academy.

But could he forget why he was here in the first place? He just knew he had to save his best friend. And he could do anything for him. Just anything.

He remembered Dr. Ziggurat's words, "If you want a good treatment for your friend, then you have to help me through all my plans. Don't forget I just gave a weak blader like you a chance to participate in the World Championship!"

Weak blader! From childhood everyone seemed to through that insult straight on his face.

But this time, the history will change. The world out there, he doesn't care about it. He doesn't care about "number one". Actually he doesn't care about anything anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore, did it? Friendship was just another big lie. Masamune Kadoya proved it. He will never forgive the Striker wielder in his life. And maybe one day, one day he will be able to take the revenge.

Yes, he will take the revenge.

Hatred was the only thing left with him.

"Arrangement complete."

The third member of Team Starbreaker was ready to go.


End file.
